Quadrants
It seems the lack of reproductive sex just makes relationships more complicated. Troll culture is built around a set of extremely complicated relationships. As Karkat says to Vriska, trolls are driven by the two primary emotions, hate and pity. (Keep in mind it's Karkat of all people that's saying this.) It seems like both of these are necessary in troll society, although most of their social system remains obscure. Troll romance is divided into four quadrants including matespritship (denoted with a heart), moirallegiance (signified by a diamond), kismesissitude (employing the spade as its emblem), and auspisticism (iconified as a club). The boundaries between the relationships are fluid. Young trolls have to, not unlike humans, to find the right balance between the emotions. Since all the Hivebent trolls are still young, some of the relations aren't completely decided yet, I. E. some character feel more then one type of Romance to another. Nepeta appears to be keeping track of this with her shipping wall. Red Romance (Redrom) These types fall under the Pity hemisphere of Troll emotions, and are associated with the color red. They are tied to strongly positive emotions. Mating Fondness/Matespritship ♥ The one most like human love/romance. Matesprits have a strong feeling of affection for one another - though troll psychology being what it is, courtship can be just as violent as that between kismeses, and indeed it can flail between one and the other. It is one of the two Concupiscent relationships, those that deal with reproduction, the other being Kismesissitude. Matepritships's quadrant is known as the Flushed Quadrant. Mating fondness corresponds with the ancient Greek concept of έρως (érōs ), or "passionate/lustful love." Speculation: *Nepeta for Karkat, according to her shipping wall. *Eridan seems to have mating fondness for his moirail, Feferi. *Kanaya for Vriska, based on the relationship text wall (and later confirmed by Andrew in a forum post). *Dad and Mother were given as examples when Andrew described Matespritship. *Kanaya may have had mating fondness towards Vriska, as in Andrew's Troll Relationships example, when the diamond of Moirallegiance is broken between her and Vriska, her half quickly becomes a half-heart, as Eridan's does towards Feferi. Matesprit/Kismesis double reacharound pairs include: *Equius and Aradia. *Vriska for Tavros. Moirallegiance ♦ GA: It Just Means Theres Got To Be Someone Around To Keep An Eye On Them Moirallegiance (derived from the three Moirae, or Fates, and the word allegiance) is a process that occurs between a troll and their "moirail". Moirallegiance appears to be a sort of fated friendship or guardianship. Moirallegiance is linked to pity in the same way that black romance is linked to hate. A troll is compelled by fate to watch over their moirail and keep them in line. Despite the platonic appearance of this role (as we currently understand it) to us humans, trolls consider it as a type of romance. It is one of the two Conciliatory relationships, the more platonic ones, the other being Auspistice. Moirallegiance's quadrant is known as the Pale Quadrant. Moirallegiance may be analogous to the ancient Greek concept of αγάπη (agápē ), or "selfless love". Known moirails: *Feferi's is Eridan *Kanaya's is Vriska *Nepeta's is Equius (and vice versa) Black Romance (Blackrom) These types fall under the Hate hemisphere, and are associated with the color black. They are tied to strong negative emotions. Auspistice ♣ CA: i figure if youre going to auspisticize any twwo brinesuckers wwho sneer at each other a funny wway you might as wwell make it official and be ours right An auspistice (derived from the terms auspice and armistice) is a "facilitator" of some sort between two others, mediating interactions between them and keeping their relationship functional. Eridan said that he and Vriska would likely become Kismesisses if Kanaya did not intervene and Auspistice for them, which hints at the relationship between the two mediated parties being similar to, but distinct from, a Kismesis relationship. It is one of the two Conciliatory relationships, the more platonic ones, the other being Moirallegiance. Auspitice's quadrant is known as the Ashen Quadrant. *Kanaya between Eridan and Vriska. According to Eridan, Kanaya can be called upon frequently for this function, and he refers to her as "the village twwo wwheel devvice when it comes to auspisticing." *Kanaya could have worked this between Vriska and Tavros, but was too worked up on her own feelings to grasp the situation and now it's all gone down the slime tube. *John almost gets caught in this between Terezi and Karkat. Auspistice doesn't seem to have an equivalent in human bonding relationships. Kismesissitude ♠ This is what a troll feels towards someone known as their kismesis (derived from the terms kismet + nemesis) or "fated enemy". This is linked to hatred, and it is necessary that both parties feel hatred towards each other. It is one of the two Concupiscent relationships, those that deal with reproduction, the other being Matespritship. Kismesissitude's quadrant is known as the Caliginous Quadrant. Kismesis may be analogous to the ancient Greek concept of στοργή (storgē ), or "love by familiarity," in this case "familiarity breeds contempt." *Andrew stated the relationship between Jack Noir and the Black Queen as something the Trolls would immediately see as Kismesis. *Eridan feels this way about Vriska, but it's implied that she doesn't return the feelings... on the other hand, her Land of Maps and Treasure is aesthetically similar to Eridan's home, which could imply some kind of weird fixation. It should be noted that Vriska seems to have a kismesis of sorts with Tavros... this could represent conflicted desires or it could imply that despite her consistently harsh attitude, she harbors kismessitude towards one of the trolls and matespritship towards another... (_which one_ won't be even remotely clear until we see her talk with Eridan... Eridan thinks she's "bored" with his blackrom.) At any rate, Vriska has "irons in the fire" with both Eridan and Tavros. Refer to Matespriting for dual Matesprit/Kismesis cases. Friendship A troll disease which spreads among groups if not carefully controlled. It should be noted that in troll language, the word for friend is exactly the same as the word for enemy. (or, at least that's what Equius says, even though he says both words separately, in the same conversation, no less). The word in question is most likely "hatefriend", used by Vriska to describe the friendship of Karkat and Jack Noir. It is possible that friendship may overlap with the four romances. *Karkat is Gamzee's best friend and hates every minute of it. *Sollux and Karkat are friends as well. For such a crab, Karkat has a lot of friends. *But at least crabs are aquatic? Karkat is the only male troll with "nubby horns" so it's implied that he's also a friend of Eridan. Friendship corresponds with the ancient Greek concept of φιλία (philía), or "love between peers," which humans inexplicably believe to be a good thing. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Homestuck Trolls